Our Little Secrets
by Katherine997
Summary: Amy Marin is Hanna's little sister by one year. In one summer, one of their best friends, Alison, got missing and a year later her body was found. And Amy, her sister and their best friends, Spencer, Emily and Aria get threatening messages from -A. The girls will need to go through relationships, drama, boys, rumors and lies to figure out the real truth of what happened that summer
1. Chapter 1

Me, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Aria were in Spencer's Barn. We were drinking and having fun. Suddenly, the light turned off. "What happened?" I asked. "It must be the storm," Spence replied. There was a squeak blared. "Something's out there," Aria whispered. The door of the barn opened. "Guys," Han whispered.

We get up and looked at the door. I grabbed Hanna's hand as we all come closer. A glass noise blared, we shouted but still came closer. Then, Ali come into sight, "Gotcha."

"Aah!" We all shouted. Ali smirked. "That's so not funny, Alison!" I said with a smirk. "I thought it was hilarious, girls," Ali said. We all laughed and settle down on sofas. Ali sat next to me. "Ali, did you download the new beyoncé?" Han asked. "Not yet," Ali replied.

"I'm loving her new video," Em said. "Maybe a little too much, Em," Ali said. She give a glass to Aria. "Your turn. Go on," Ali said. Aria started to drink and we all laughed. "Careful, Aria. Take too much, and you'll tell us all your secrets," Spence said and we all laughed again. "Friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close. Drink up," Ali said. We all laughed again as Aria started to drink again.

... ...

I woke up by Aria, shaking me. "Mmm?" I looked around and noticed Spence and Ali not around. I looked at Aria, "Where Spence and Ali?" I whispered. "I don't know," She whispered and we both wake Em and Han.

They wake up and looked around as well. "Where's Ali and Spencer?" Han asked. "We don't know," Aria replied. I got up and walked to the door. I saw Spence walking over. "Ali?" I asked. "She's gone," Spence said. Gone? "What do you mean she's gone?" I asked. "I've looked everywhere for her. I think I heard her scream," She said.

 **One year later.**  
It's been a year since Alison's disappeared. Hanna and I lost touch with Spencer, Aria and Emily. The lost thing we know is that Aria's parents moved to Europe with Aria and her little brother. We all lost touch with each other.

Now, me, my sister and our friend, Mona, were at the Rosewood Mall. Hanna was tried glasses while I was tried some hats. "Could I see the pradas in the front?" Hanna asked the Salesman. "I'll have to put some in the back," He said. Han took off the glasses. "But they're all maybes."

She looked at me as I showed her two hats in my hands. "What do you think?" I asked. She smiled and looked at the hats. "Mmmm." She took the white hat from my left hand and put it on my head. She smiled and gently pulled me to the mirror. "Perfect as always," She said and I smiled.

Mona arrived with a scarf at her neck. "Hey, is this me?" She asked. "Or is it a little too much your mother?" Han said. Mona turned around and took another scarf while Han took another pair of glasses and tried them on. She looked at me. "I like it," I said and she smiled. She looked at Mona. "I am loving those glasses. How much?"

"350," Han replied. I looked at more hats and then Han put her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and she glance up. I looked up at where she was looking and see Spencer, who was looking at clothes. I looked at the Salesman. "We'll be right back," I said. Han and I linked arms and walked up to Spencer.

We approached Spencer. "We can't believe Spencer Hastings actually has time to shop," I said with a smile as Spence looked at me and Han. "Yeah, you're interning for the mayor, taking classes at Hollis, and redoing the barn. And in your leisure moments, you facebook and tweet," Han said with a smile.

"You two know me. I like to stay busy," Spence said with a smile. "It's called a summer vacay, Spence," Han said. "You two spent yours sunning and shopping," Spence said. "Tweet-tweet," Han said. We chuckled a little.

"Did you two see the paper today?" Spence asked. "Yeah," I said. "She's gone, but she's everywhere," Spence said. "I can't believe it's been a year," Han said. "Do you remember what Ali said that night, about our secrets keeping us close? I think it was the opposite," Spence said.

"So! What's the occasion?" I asked. "Family dinner. We're meeting Melissa's fiancé," Spence replied and we walked. "Did Miss perfect find a Mr. Perfect?" Han joked. "He's a med student, so everyone's thrilled," Spence replied.

"Then that's not the right top. You need to turn heads," Han said and she walked to the clothes. "Away from Melissa? Please," Spence said. Han pulled out a purple Tank Top. "She doesn't always have to win," She said and handed the tank top to Spence. "See you around the playground."

"See you, guys," Spence said and Han and I walked down. We both got to the exit of the store with the glasses that Han stole on eyes and the hat that I stole on my head. "Hey, miss!" A guard said and gently grabbed Han's arm. We both froze at we looked at him. "You forgot your bag," He said as he hold up Han's bag. "Thank you," Han said with a smile as she took her bag.

We both walked away as we linked arms. Mona walked out of a corridor. "I so thought you both were busted," She said as we continued walking. "Nice scarf," I said with a smile. "Nice hat and glasses," Mona said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Han and I got to the school with Mona. We walked in the English class. I saw Aria and Emily and smiled. Han looked at then as well and gave a small wave before we both talked with Mona again. Spence walked in and she smiled shyly to me and Han.

Me, Han and Mona sat next to each other as the new teacher walked into the class, writes his name on the board, he turned around. "Holy crap," He said. We all looked at Aria, which see him. Then her phone rang. "Sorry," She said and pulled out her phone. "Uh, I'm Mr. Fitz, your new English teacher," The teacher said and we began to learn.

... ...

I was in the kitchen, helping Mom. She put the food she ordered, on the plates and I cleaned the dining table. Hanna was in her room. "Honey, go get your sister," Mom said. I nodded and walked the stairs into the corridor and knocked on Hanna's door. "Yeah," Hanna said. I opened the door and got in to see her sitting on her bed. "Hey, let's go downstairs to eat," I said.

Hanna nodded and we walked down to the kitchen. "I ran into Ella Montgomery today. Why didn't you two tell me Aria was back?" Mom asked. "It's not like we're still friends," I said. We sat down to eat. "She didn't know your father left. I hate telling that story," Mom said.

"So change the story. I did and so did Ames," Hanna said. "You grew up. You grew apart. It was mutual, and, honestly, we are much happier without him," I said and mom smiled. "Girls," Mom started. "Say it enough, and you'll actually start to believe it," I said.

"Well, I have to admit, it does sound a lot better than the truth," Mom said. "Nobody needs to know that we got dumped," Han said. ""We" didn't get dumped. I did," Mom said. "He left the three of us," I said.

Then Han and I got a text at the same time and we looked at it. "If that's Mona, I'm staging an intervention," Mom said. But it's was from Spencer.

 **WE NEED TO TALK!**  
 **\- Spencer**

"Hanna, Amy. It's dinnertime," Mom said. Then her phone rang and she picked up. "It's Ashley," Mom said as she smiled at us. "Yes, I left it on your desk. Mm-hmm," Mom said. Han and I looked at each other. "Did you get a text from Spencer too?" Hanna whispered and I nodded.

The doorbell rang, "I will get it," I said and walked to opened the door. I opened it and saw policeman and an agent. "Amy Marin?" The agent asked. "Yeah," I said. "Where are your sister?" He asked. Just then Hanna walked over to me. "Hanna Marin?" He asked. "Yeah. Why?" Hanna asked. "Is your mother home?"

Mom walked over. "Let me call you back," She said and hung up. "What's this about?" She asked. "We received a call from Rosewood Mall security. They have your daughters on tape Shoplifting a pair of sunglasses and a hat," The agent said. Hanna and I exchanged glances.

"I'm sure there's been a mistake," Mom said. "I don't think so. Could you both turn around?" The agent said. Hanna and I turned around and he handcuffed us both. I looked at Mom. "Mom," I whispered.

... ...

We were at the Police Station. Me and Han were waiting. Mom was in the office with the agent, I looked over and the agent got up to close the door. I sighed and saw Hanna was about to take a candy when she received a text. She pulled out her phone and she looked at it. Her eyes grow wide a bit and I frowned. "What is it?" I asked and then I got a text. I pulled out my phone and read the text.

 **It's will be bad if your pretty face will get hit in prison, Amy.**  
 **\- A**

I froze and Hanna took my phone from my hand and read the text. "I got something from A too," Hanna said and she showed me her text.

 **Be careful, Hanna. I hear prison food makes you fat.**  
 **\- A**

I looked at Hanna. "Who is A?" I asked. "I don't know," She whispered. She handed me my phone back. Then, the agent got out of his office, followed by Mom. "What's going on?" Hanna asked as we both got up. "Let's go," Mom said. "Really?" I asked and we got out of the Station and got into the car. Behind us was police cars bustle.

I sat on the back seat, Mom was in the driver seat and Hanna was in the passenger seat. "In a small town like this, What people think about you matters," Mom said. "We know," Han said. "Then why would you two risk it all to steal a pair of sunglasses and a hat?" Mom asked. "This is something you do?"

"A few times," I admitted. Mom sighed. "This is about your father, isn't it? You think this is going to get his attention," Mom said. "We made a mistake," Han said. "In Rosewood, you both don't have room to make a mistake. And neither do I," Mom said. "Hanna, you're supposed to be the big sister. The responsible one. You supposed to show a good example to your sister. Not to teach her to steal."

"Mom, it's not her fault," I said. "No, Ames. She's right," Han said and looked at Mom. "I'm sorry," She said. "I'll fix it somehow."

"You both will deny you did anything wrong. It was a misunderstanding," Mom said. "But ..." Mom cut Han off. "I'm taking care of it." And we drive off.

... ...

Letar that night, Hanna and I heard that the Police found a body at Allison's house. We got there and saw the coroner pushing a body in a bag on a stretcher. Ali's body. I saw Aria and Spencer at the other pavement and we walked over to them. "I heard the cops take Hanna and Amy to the Police Station today," Aria said. "You don't think they ever talk about-" I cut Spence off, "The Jenna thing?" I asked as I stood beside her and Han stood next to me. "We made a promise," Han said. We all stared at the scene.

... ...

Han and I got back home and we got in our 's and put my blanket around us and we looked at the news about the discovery of Alison's body. ' _The current owners of the residence were in the process of demolishing the structure to make room for a renovation project when workers made the gruesome discovery. The parents of the deceased were unavailable for comment, but a family spokesperson has confirmed The gazebo was under construction The summer 15-year-old Alison Dilaurentis disappeared. Tonight, the family is asking for privacy as they come to terms with the sad ending to a year-long mystery, And local authorities are coming to terms With the fact a killer is at large in rosewood_.'

Then we heard a noise and Han switched off the sound. It is Mom who got in whirlwind into the house followed by the agent, they kissed. Hanna and I looked at each other and then back at them as they walked up the stair, Mom gave us a quick glance and looked back up. Hanna wrapped an arm around me as we kept staring at the stairs.

...

The next morning, was Ali's funeral. Han and I were in the church, sitting with Em and Spence in the front. I looked away from the coffin and see Aria next to me, standing. She was looking at the coffin. I grabbed her hand gently and she looked at me. She didn't noticed us until now. We moved to let Aria to sat. I was sitting between her and Han.

"Poor Ali," Em said. "Can you believe what a scene this is?" Han asked. "Alison would have loved it," Aria said. "Yeah, she would," I said. "Popular in life and death," Spence said. I saw Hanna give a phial of alcohol to Emily. "No thanks. I don't-" Han cut Em off, "Today, I think you do."

Aria's phone rang and we all looked at her, terrified. "Anyone we know?" Han asked. "No, it's just my mom sending me a text," Aria replied and looked at us. "Emily and I aren't the only ones who got messages from "A," are we?"

"Oh, my god. It's Jenna," Spence said and we all turned around. We saw Jenna, walking to sit with a help of a young man. We turned back and Ali's Mom sat down next to us. "Did you see that Jenna Marshall was here? I didn't realize she and Ali were friends," Ms. Dilaurentis said. "They weren't," I said. The minister walked in, "The lord giveth and the lord taketh away."

After a while, the ceremony was finished. Aria, Han and I got out of the church as we linked arms and Spence and Em were doing the same. "Emily, Spencer, Aria, Amy and Hanna," The agent said as we stopped.

"Do we know you?" Spence asked. "I'm detective Wilden. I understand you were all good friends with the victim," He said as he handed Spence his card. "Yeah, we were," Aria said. "I'm gonna need to talk to each one of you," He said. "We talked to the police when Alison went missing," Spence said.

"And I intend to go over every one of your statements. This is no longer a missing persons investigation. It's a murder. Rest assured, I will find out what happened that summer," He said and walked away. We saw Jenna walking to a car. "Do you think he knows about-" Han cut me off, "No. How could he?"

Then, our phones rang and we pulled out them. "Oh, my god," Aria said. "It's from-" Han said. "I got one too," Em said. "Me too," I said. "'I'm still here, bitches," Spence read. "'...And I know everything. A'.'" We all read.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, me and the girls were at the restaurant. We were still wearing our black funeral dresses, sitting at a table. We were the only patrons in the restaurant. Well, except for a few servers and one older couple, the place was empty.

"Why was Jenna there?" I asked in a low tone. "I guess she's back," Spence said in a low tone. "That cop acted like we were suspects or something," Han said in a low tone. "Do you think we looked guilty?" Em asked in a low tone. "Why would we? We haven't done anything wrong," Aria said in a low tone.

"Except lie about "The Jenna Thing,"" Han said in a low tone. I looked down. "We promised we'd never bring up "The Jenna Thing" again. Remember? It never happened," Spence said in a low tone. "Have you found a way to forget? I still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night-" Spence cut me off. "Ames, it was an accident," She said softly.

Hanna dumped the last of the booze from her silver flask into her diet coke. "It's medicinal," Han said to the older man, who saw her. He continued to judge her with his stare. "Cramps," Han said and he finally looked away. "I don't get it. How does "A" know something about me that only Alison knew?" Em asked in a low tone.

We all shared a look. "Ali knew all of our secrets, but we didn't know any of hers," Aria said in a low tone. "I knew some," Spence spoke up in a low tone. We all looked at her. "Go on," I said in a low tone. "Talk," Han said in a low tone. "I can't," Spence said in a low tone.

"Spence, you are not going to drop a bomb like that and clam up," Aria said in a low tone. "She'd so kill me if I told you," Spence said in a low tone. "She's dead," Han said in a low tone. Spence sighed. "Ali was seeing someone that summer," She said. "I knew she was keeping something from me. From us," Em said.

"Why didn't she want us to know?" I asked. "He was an older boy. And he had a girlfriend," Spence replied. "Who was it?" Em asked. "She never told me his name," Spence replied. "Okay, that's only half a secret," Han said. "It's more than you ever got from her," Spence said.

"How was it that Alison told us nothing and we told her everything?" Aria asked. "Because she made us feel like we were a part of something special," I said. "We were," Han said. "I miss that," Aria said. "Me, too," Spence said. "So am I," I said. "I miss Ali," Em said.

We noticed the friendship bracelet that Emily wearing. "I can't believe you still wear that," Han said. "Ali still wears hers. Wore," Em said. "When Ali didn't come home I knew something terrible must have happened to her, but there was a part of me that imagined someday she would just show up," Spence said. "I used to think maybe Ali had run off with some guy," I said.

"That she was laying on a beach somewhere," Em said. "Getting a tan with that hot lifeguard who worked at the pool," Han said. "Yeah, what was his name?" Aria asked. "Who cares? "Save me"," Han joked and we all laughed for a moment.

Then I looked up as I heard a rhythmic sound of a repeated tap tap. I saw it's Jenna. I shook Aria's arm gently and she and the girls looked at the direction. We saw Jenna find her way to a seat at the counter in front of the window and we exchange a silent looks.

Spence lead down on our table the money for our drink. Then we got up and walked out of the restaurant. Hanna grabbed my hand and we walked to a different directions like the others.

...

In the morning, I was dressed for school and walked to the kitchen. I saw Han was already there, refilled coffee in two mugs. "Morning," I said. Han looked up at me and smiled. "Morning," She said. Mom walked next to me, dressed for work.

"Morning girls," She said. "Morning, Mom," Han and I said. Mom set her mug on the counter and opened the refrigerator as Hanna refilled her coffee. Mom emptied the milk into the three mugs.

"That's the last of the milk," Mom said and threw the carton in the trash. "On the list," I said and got to the mirror to check myself. Han walked over and did the same. Han took out from her bag a lipstick as Mom started to applied a dusting of face powder.

'Rosewood Detective Darren Wilden held a press conference this morning.' Han and I froze and saw in the mirror the reflected of the TV. 'The coroner released his findings this morning and although Alison DiLaurentis' body did show signs of a blunt force head trauma, the cause of her death was suffocation.'

Mom picked up the remote and turned off the TV. Mom gave a small sighed as she turned to look at me and Han. "Are you two okay going to school today?" Mom asked. I gave a small smile and so did Hanna. "Yeah, we'll be fine," Han said.

"I don't want to think about what the police are saying, and you two shouldn't either. Try to remember Alison as the beautiful girl you knew," Mom said. "We really sorry, Mom," I said. "For what?" Mom asked. "The cop," I said as Han put on her lipstick.

"It's over. Okay? We won't be seeing him again," Mom said as she took her bag. Han turned to me, smiling as she handed me the lipstick. I smiled and took it. I put it on and Mom looked at us and smiled. "Is that amber rose? It's a good color for you both." Han and I smiled softly at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanna, Mona and I were at the corridor. I spotted Aria walking out of the classroom and I saw Ezra there. "Okay, I am all for boob jobs, but when I see those, I want to "moo."," Mona said, pointing at some girl. The three of us chuckled. "I spy a Sean."

Hanna and I turned around and saw Sean walking up. "I'll see you two at lunch," Hanna said with a smile and she walked off to him. I looked at Mona. "See you at lunch, Mon," I said with a smile. She smiled. "See you, Ames,"

Then I walked over to Emily to see her and Ben talking. Ben gave her a kiss on the cheek and then saw me walking over to them. "Hey, Ames," He said with a smile. I smiled back and he walked off.

I smirked at Emily. "So?" I asked as I spotted her looking somewhere else. She looked at me. "Hah?" She asked. I smirked. "What are you looking at?" I asked and looked over my shoulder to see three girls talking.

I frowned and Emily tapped my shoulder. "It's nothing," She reassured and I looked back at her, still frowning. "Doesn't look like it," I said. She was about to say something but she was cut off. "Will the following students please come to the office: Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna and Amy Marin."

The hallway started to get empty as Emily and I gathered together with my sister, Aria and Spencer. Then, Aria's phone rang and she pulled it out. "Wait," She said and we stopped. "It's from "A.""

Hanna, stood beside Aria and read the text. ""Dead Girls Walking."" We all looked at each other and then walked to the office.

At the office, I sat between Spencer and Em. We were talking to that Cop again. "So let's see ..." He said, looking at a file. Then he looked at us and pointed at Spencer, "You thought you heard her scream." Spencer gave a small nod. "I-I said that, yeah."

"And when you four woke up in the barn, Alison was gone, and so was Spencer," The cop said. "Yes, I woke up before them, And I realized that Ali was missing, so-" He cut Spencer off. "So you went looking for her."

"That's what happened," Spencer agreed. "I got that," He said. "So, what's up? Was this a slumber party, or ...?"

"Is this an interrogation?" Spencer asked. "No, just a routine follow-up," The cop replied and then he looked at all of us. "Why did you guys all fall asleep?" He asked. "Um, I guess we were tired," I spoke up. "Tired? Really," The cop said. He looked at my sister. "Is that how you remember it, Hanna?"

Han nodded. "Yeah," She agreed. "Yeah, you guys were tired," He said and he looked at the files. "Look, we've told you everything we know, just like we did the night she went missing," Spencer said. "I know, and you see, the thing is, it's almost exactly what you said last year - Almost like it was rehearsed," The cop said.

"Like Spencer said, we've told you everything we know," Aria said. "Can we go now?" I asked. The cop looked at all of us before looking at me and nodded. "Sure."

... ...

At the canteen, me and the girls sat together. I saw between Aria and Spence and across Han and Em. "He knows we're lying," I said. "Lying is not a crime," Han said. "It is when you're giving false statements to the police," Spence said. "It's called obstruction of justice."

"Oh, please. We lied about drinking. But the truth that matters is we don't know anything about what happened to Ali that night," Han said. "We also know about someone who might have wanted to hurt her," Spence said.

"We should have told the police the truth about Jenna's accident the night it happened," Em said. "I wanted to, remember?" Han said. "We had a chance to do more than just tell the truth. We had a chance to stop Ali," Aria said.

"Ali wasn't the one that did that to Jenna. Remember?" I said and the girls gave me a sad look. Aria put her hand on my shoulder. "It wasn't your fault." The others nodded in agreement.

"And telling the police now about what happened to Jenna isn't going to make her see again. It'll just ruin our lives," Spence said as she put her hand on my other shoulder.

There was a cane tapping. "Oh, my god, she's back in school too?" Han asked and we all saw Jenna. Aria looked at us and then stood up and walked over to Jenna. "Jenna? Hey, it's- it's Aria. Do you ... Want to come sit with us?" Aria asked. "Sure," Jenna said. "Okay," Aria said. "Thank you," Jenna said as Aria helped her over.

"So you're gonna be between Hanna and Emily, And Spencer's and Amy's right across from you," Aria said. "Thank you," Jenna said. "Yeah. And here's a chair," Aria said as she gave her a chair. "So ..." Jenna started as Aria walked back to her seat. "This would be Alison's chair, right?" Jenna asked as she sat down.

"No. We're not even sitting at that table," Em replied. "You know, she came to visit me in the hospital after the accident," Jenna said. "Alison did?" I asked, shock and Aria and I exchanged look.

"Mm-hm. Everyone misunderstood Alison, but I knew exactly who she was," Jenna said. "When did you get back, Jenna? We heard that you were in Philadelphia, a school for the ... Visually impaired," Spence said. "You can say "blind," Spencer. It's okay. It's not a dirty word," Jenna said and she took a sip from her drink.

We all remained silent. "Wow. It's so quiet. You guys used to be the fun table," Jenna said and took another sip. "What happened to you girls?" She asked and chuckled slightly.

 _Flashback  
We were at Alison's bedroom, there were clothes everywhere and we all laughed as we tried clothes. "Ames, tire this," Ali said as she hold to me a pink tank top. I smiled and tried it on. "It's so cute," Aria said. "You can have it if you want," Ali said, smiling. "Thanks Ali," I said._

 _Ali tried a shirt on and looked at the mirror beside me and smiled. But Ali's smile fell and she rushed to the window, "I see you!" We all walked over to her. She turned around to look at us. "Oh, my god, I can't believe it!"_

 _"Who was it, Ali? What did you see?" Em asked. "He was in that tree, spying on us! I am so creeped out!" Ali said. "Who was it?" Spence asked. "It was that perv, Toby Cavanaugh," Ali replied._

 _"Are you sure?" Aria asked. "Yes, I'm sure! He was right there! I bet he saw us all naked," Ali said. "Should we tell someone?" I asked. "I mean, we could," She agreed but then smirked. "But I have a better idea."_

 _We got outside. There were Fireworks heard as we got to Toby's house. "Are we sure he's not in there?" Aria asked. "He's not, okay? You've got the lighter, right, Spencer?" Ali asked. "Let's wait a second," Em said. "What, Emily?" Ali asked. "I don't want to do this," Em said._

 _"Fine. Go back. You're on your own," Ali said. "Okay, maybe Emily's right. We should just call the cops. They'll take care of it," Aria said. "Where's the fun in that?" Ali asked and looked at us._

 _"Girls, Toby Cavanaugh is a freak, and we need to teach him a lesson," Ali started. "If he thinks he can come and spy on us while we're in your bedroom, Emily, he needs to know that his little domain Is no longer a safe little hideout. Who knows what he does in there all day, that little freak."_

 _"Are you sure?" I asked. "Yes, don't worry. Come on," Ali said and took my hand. "Wait, your not going to ask her to do it, right?" Han asked. "I am," Ali replied. "Are you sure that it was Toby?" Spence asked._

 _"Yes! And it's a stink bomb, for God's sakes! We're not nuking the place," Ali snapped and we both walked to the back door. Ali looked at Spence. "Give me the lighter."_

 _Spence gave Ali the lighter. She looked at me. "Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen," She promised. I nodded and Ali gave me the lighter and the stink bomb. I lighted it and throw it in Toby's place so that it explode._

 _I closed the door and Ali grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's get out of here," She said to all of us. We all ran away._

 _Then, there was explosion and we turned around and saw the place on fire. "Oh my god," I said. "We got to get out of here," Aria said. "Come on," Ali said and we all ran away._

Our phones rang and we looked at each other. Jenna grabbed my phone and hold it to me. "Aren't you gonna get that?" She asked. I took my phone as the others took their. I read the text message;

 **If only she could see how guilty you look...**  
 **-A**

We all exchanged looks. And then I got another text message.

 **Especially you Amy.**  
 **-A**

I froze and Aria and Spence looked at the text.


	5. Chapter 5

Han, Em, Spence and I were at Mr. Fitz's classroom when the bell rang. "Okay, people, let's take our seats," Mr. Fitz said. Han and I sat beside each other. Mona walked into the class. "Am I late?" She asked.

"It's - it's Mona, right?" Mr. Fitz asked. "That's right, Mr. Fritz," She said and we all chuckled. "What?" She asked. "Take your seat, Mona, please," Mr. Fitz said. Mona sat next to my sister. "It's "Fitz," not "Fritz."," Han corrected. "Oops," Mona said and the three of us chuckled softly.

"If the mockingbird represents the idea of innocence, what characters are innocent?" Mr. Fitz asked as he handed papers to the first line. "Take a second. Jot down your ideas. We'll discuss." The fist line started to handed behind them the papers. Before I looked at my papers, I saw Aria walking in the class.

... ...

After school, I was with Aria. We both decided to go to the café to buy us diner before we'll go to Aria's house. "Hey," We both turned to see Spence. "I was gonna e-mail you both when I got home. How weird was that lunch?"

"I'd say on a scale from one to ten ... Eleven," Aria said. "Yep," I agreed. "Yeah," Spence agreed as well. Then we saw Spence's sister, Melissa, with a cute guy, walking in. "Is that the new fiancé? Is he as uptight as Melissa?" I asked.

"No one's as uptight as Melissa," Spence joked and the three of us chuckled. "I'd better get back," She said. "All right. See ya," Aria said. "Bye, Spence," I said and Spence went back to her table.

... ...

After a little while, Aria dropped me home. I walked in and I was face to face with my sister. "Hey ..." I said but she grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen. There I saw Mom and ... that cop again.

"What?" I whispered and Han nodded. "Yep," She said. Mom looked up and smiled at me. "Hey, honey," She said. The cop looked at me and smiled. "Hello, Amy," He said but I just gave him a look. I looked at Mom and gave her a 'What the hell is he doing here?!' look but she just looked away.

...

The next morning, Han woke me up and we both walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen, where we saw Mom was cooking. "Mom, you're cooking?" I asked, surprised.

"'morning." Both me and Han looked at the table and saw that cop, reading the newspaper. "Over easy okay?" He said to my Mom. "Of course," She said and then looked at me and my sister. We both crossed our arms.

"Come on, Ames," Han said, taking my hand. "You girls don't went to eat something?" Mom asked as we stopped walking. We turned around to look at her. "I'll buy for us something to eat," Han said and we walked upstairs.

Han sighed. "Go get ready to school," She said softly and I nodded before walking to my room. I got dressed and then Han and I went to buy something to eat before we went to school.

 **Third person's POV**  
While Amy went to Spencer's house, Hanna and Mona were shopping and Hanna was getting Amy some thing as well. In the parking, they both were heading to Mona's car with their hands full of bags. "This sounds totally gay, but if I saw you struttin' it in that dress and kickin' up those heels, I would think about doing you," Mona joked.

"And we love the necklace?" Hanna asked with a smile. "We adore it. Amy is going to love it," Mona said with a smile. They saw the cop staring at them.

Mona turned to Hanna. "Relax. You actually paid for that. Let's go," She said. "Um, yeah. I'll be right back," Hanna said and Mona walked to her car while Hanna walking to the cop. "Are you spying on me?" She asked. "Just doing my job," The cop replied.

"Look, I'll pay for the sunglasses and the hat. I'll pick up trash on the highway. I'll do whatever it takes, but Amy and I want you to leave our mother alone," Hanna said. "You see, the thing is, Hanna, I don't care if you were drinking the night Alison went missing," He said. "What I care about is you, your sister and your pretty little friends knowing who killed her."

"What?" Hanna asked. "Your mom may be hot, Hanna, but she's not hot enough to make that go away," The cop said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Amy's POV**  
At the morning, Emily called me and the others, telling us to meet at the woods. Hanna and I came together to the woods, there we meet Emily, Aria and Spencer. We walked in line; Emily, me, Aria, Hanna and Spencer.

"Whose idea was this, again?" Hanna asked. "Emily's mom," I replied. "The shed was me. My mom just said we should do something for us," Emily said.

"Well, couldn't we do something without mosquitoes?" Hanna asked. "They're not mosquitoes, they're gnats," Aria corrected. "Whatever! They're small and annoying, and they're flying up my nose," My sister complained.

"Well, they're attracted to your perfume. And your hair product. And your lip gloss," Spencer said. Hanna glanced behind her, "So, what are you saying, I attract flies?"

"Gnats," Aria and I corrected and Hanna just rolled her eyes at us. "Why do I feel like this is the wrong way?" Emily asked and we stopped walking. "No, this is it. I remember that tree," Spencer said, pointing at the big tree in front of us. "It's the halfway point. There's 136 steps left to the shed."

"Have you been out here since ... Alison?" I asked her, frowning. "Me? No. No way," Spencer replied, crossing her arms. "But you remember that tree," Aria remarked, pointing to her side on the tree.

"You guys, it's not that weird. I mean, we came out here in eighth grade like, every day ... even after," Hanna said. "I think this is totally the wrong place to do this," Spencer said. "Whatever you call it ... shrine."

"It's not a shrine. It's just a place to remember Alison. What's wrong with that?" Emily asked. "Doing it way out here makes it look like we have something to hide," Spencer asked. "You're worried what other people think?" Emily asked. "Well, aren't you?" Spencer asked. "Do you really want to give that creepy Detective more reasons to question us?"

Hanna and I exchanged glances before she walked pass us and I followed her, behind me following Aria, Emily and Spencer.

"Hanna, why are you two so quiet?" Emily asked. "I'm trying to keep the bugs in my nose and out of my mouth," My sister said. "Han, you're allowed to have an opinion on this," I said.

"You want my opinion?" Hanna asked as she turned around and we all stopped, "I say we hold off and not remember her 'til we know for sure she's not still here."

"What?" I asked. "What are you talking about?" Aria asked. "You think she's still alive?" Emily asked. "Hanna, they found her body," Spencer said. "Stop. I'm officially scared," Aria said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Can we just not ..." Hanna cut her off, "You know, you asked for my opinion. I don't believe she's really gone." She turned and started to walk away. Spencer followed her, "We went to her funeral!"

Aria, Emily and I followed as Hanna replied, "Yeah, and when we left we all got a text from her." I shook my head, "It wasn't her," I said. "Someone is messing with us," Emily added.

"How do you know? And what about all those nasty messages? I mean, how does this "A" person know stuff only Ali knew?" Hanna asked.

"Okay, this conversation is giving me a hive," Aria said. Hanna stopped and turned around, "That's a bite. Mosquito," She stated and Aria gave her a look.

"Spencer, have you gotten any more messages?" Emily asked. "Haven't you?" Spencer asked, crossing her arms. Emily was about to reply when we all heard some branches snapping.

"What was that? Did you hear that?" Emily asked me and Aria. "Yes, we heard that. We are standing right next to you," Aria remarked.

"Hello? Is anybody out there?" Hanna asked. "It's probably a rabbit," I said and Spencer nodded in agreement. "Hello?" Hanna called again.

"It's a rabbit, Hanna. It's not gonna answer you," Spencer stated. "Can we just please get to the shed?" I asked and Aria grabbed my hand, freaking out too.

We heard branches snapping again. "Okay, that is definitely not a rabbit. Someone's out there," Hanna said. "Let's turn around," Emily said and we all were about to walk away when all our phones rang.

We all looked at the text;

 **Heads up, BFFs. It's open season on liars and I'm hunting ...**  
 **\- A**

We all looked up from our phones and exchanged frightened glances before looking around.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next morning, I was at my room, getting ready for school when there was a knock on my door, "Ames, you ready?" Han called. "In a minute," I replied. "I'll be down stars," She said. "Okay," I said and heard her walking away.

I sighed before looking back at the mirror and then walked out of my room, just when Mom stepped out of her room, putting on her earrings. "Morning, Mom," I said. "Good morning, baby," She replied with a smile and we both walked down the stairs together.

I went to the kitchen just when I heard Hanna say, "No. Thanks." I frowned as I stepped in. "Morning, Amy." I looked at the open fridge and my eyes grow wide when I saw Wilden with nothing but a towel wrapped.

I glanced at my sister and gave her a look of 'What the hell?" and she glared at him with a dark look as I walked up to her and Mom walked in. "There she is. It's canola oil!" Wilden said.

"Darren, why don't you get dressed? I'll take care of breakfast," Mom said. "Yeah," Wilden agreed and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking away. "So what, he lives here now?" Han asked as we walked over to her as she started to make some coffee.

"Take out the milk," Mom said. "Is this a permanent thing?" I asked as I walked to the fridge. "Would you keep your voice down, please?" Mom asked as I handed her the milk.

"God, it was one pair of sunglasses and one hat, and they were last season's," Han said. "Hand me the waffles," Mom said. "Mom, you don't have to do this," I said. "Do what?" Mom asked. "Squeeze his grapefruit," Han and I said at the same time. Mom gave us a look, "We will talk after breakfast," She said.

"Amy and I don't eat breakfast, and neither do you," Han pointed out. "Look. Until he gets the store to drop the charges for your shopping spree, we're not kicking anyone to the curb. The last thing we want is an enemy on the police force," Mom explained.

"We get it, okay? But we didn't count on having to buy him a father's day card, either," Han said. "Hanna! The situation is delicate. By the way, if you two buying anyone a card, it should be me," Mom said. I shook my head. "Come on, Amy, let's go," Han said and we both grabbed out bags and left from the back door.

I was at school, meeting there Aria. "Hey," She said once she saw me. "Hey," I said with a smile and we both walked over to Spencer just in time to see her opening her locker and some books fell to the floor.

Aria and I helped her picking them. "Russian history?" I asked once I read the title of one of the books. "Yeah," Spencer replied and the three of us stood up. "How many AP classes does it take until your brain explodes?" Aria joked. "I'm already drowning in there," Spencer said.

"What's drowning for you, B+?" I asked. "First paper's due Monday, and I've written two words. My name," Spencer replied, closing her locker. "Well, what's going on?" I asked and the three of us started to walk away.

"Hey, you're not still freaked out about what happened in the woods yesterday, are you?" Aria asked. "Look, we do not have to do this thing for Ali until we figure ..." Spencer cut her off, "No, it's not just that. It's ... It's everything. Is there any chance one of your families wants to adopt me?"

The three of us smiled at that but our smiles faded away when we saw Toby Cavanaugh and Jenna walking pass us. Han walked over as we turned around to watch Toby and Jenna walking to Jenna's locker, where Emily and the new girl were standing.

Then, Toby started walking away, walking pass us. Emily and the new girls said goodbye as they walked over to us. "He's back, too? When did that happen?" Aria whispered. "Maybe she needs help sending radioactive e-mails," Han said. "Yeah, or he may be sending a few of his own," Spencer said.

"Hanna." Han and I looked at each other, eyes wide open. "Cops on campus too," Aria said as Han and I turned around to see Wilden walking over to us. "I just spoke with your principal, asked him if we could have a chat," He said. "No, I have to get to class," Han said.

"Don't worry. You've been excused," He said before he looked at me. "I'll like to talk with you too after that." Han frowned as she and I looked at each other. "Let's go," He said and they both walked away.

"What is going on? Why just her?" Aria whispered. "Probably thinks she's the easiest to crack," Emily whispered. "She is," Spencer whispered. "No she's not," I whispered. "Whisper, whisper, whisper, whisper. Almost feels like Alison's still here," Jenna said as she walked pass us. The four of us exchanged glances before looking at Jenna.

... ...

It's been an hour since Hanna was gone. Me and the girls were leaning against the lockers, I was leaning against Han's while Aria beside me, on her phone. "What are you doing? Is that a new phone?" Spencer asked. "Yeah, I'm checking my Kin," Aria said. "I'll just write on Hanna's wall from here."

"If she's not answering texts, what makes you think she's checking Facebook?" Emily asked. "It's worth a try," Aria replied. Just then, Hanna came over, "What's going on?" I moved from her locker, "We've been trying to get ahold of you. What happened in there?"

"Nothing, just the same old stupid questions," She replied as she opened her locker. "You were in there for an hour, Hanna. What else did he ask?" Spencer asked. "Nothing. He just took a couple calls, and I just sat there, waiting for him to shut up," Han replied.

"Well, is he gonna question all of us alone now?" Aria asked. "Who knows?" Han replied as she closed her locker and turned to us, "Look, let's do this at lunch, okay? I have to hit the ladies' before my next class and Amy, don't worry, you don't need to talk with him." With that she walked away.

The four of us frowned. "Is she being weird?" Spencer asked. "She's being weird," Emily agreed. "Yeah, I'll see you guys at lunch," I said. "Okay, bye," Spencer said. "See you guys later," Emily said as I walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

After school, I went with Aria to her Mom's office with some groceries for her. "Thanks again, Ames," Aria said. "No problem," I said as we got to the office. We both stopped when we saw Ella talking with a blonde woman. "No way. Not her," Aria said. I frowned. "You know her?" I asked.

"Yeah," She replied before we walked in. Ella looked up at us and smiled, "That was fast. This is my daughter, Aria," She said, pointing at Aria. "And this is one of her best friends, Amy." She pointed at me. "They both also known as my saviors, because when I got here, there were about three cups."

The woman giggled. "Thank you, my dears," Ella said and handed the woman a card. "Uh, this is Meredith. Aria, she works with your dad."

"Actually, Aria I've met. Nice to see you," Meredith said with a smile and then turned to me, "It's nice to meet you, Amy." I gave her a small smile, "You too," I said. "Meredith just wandered in. She's looking for somebody who shows alternative art," Ella explained as she took the bags from me and Aria.

"And Ella's been very helpful. Thank you so much," Meredith said. "Oh, you're welcome. So, we'll see you tonight?" Ella asked. "Mm-hmm," Meredith hammed in agreement while Aria and I looked at each other frowning.

"Tonight?" Aria asked. "Yeah, I invited her to the opening, which may be a success now that we don't have to eat Cobb salad with our fingers," Ella replied as she walked to the door and turned to me, "Amy, you can come too if you want."

I gave a smile, "Umm, sure. I'll love to," I said and she smiled. "Okay. I'll see you later," She said. "For Sure. Bye-bye," Meredith said and Ella left. Meredith smiled at me and Aria before starting to walk away but Aria grabbed her arm, stopping her. "You can't come tonight."

"Why not?" Meredith asked, frowning. "You know why not, and so do I ... But my mom doesn't," Aria said. "I don't know what you're talking about," Meredith said. "Look, I saw the way you were looking at my dad yesterday. I have eyes, so just find someone who's available. My dad isn't," Aria said. Meredith stared at her for a moment before glancing at me and then leaving the office.

"What was that?" I asked and Aria looked at me. She took a step closer to me, "One day before Alison went missing, we found my dad's car and ... him kissing with that woman," She whispered. My eyes grow wide, "What?"

"Yeah. I told him that I saw them two but he asked me not to tell," She said. "And you didn't?" I asked but she didn't replied. "Aria, you had to tell your Mom that. And he shouldn't have asked you to keep it a secret," I said. "It's over now. So, nothing to tell," She replied and I sighed, shaking my head.

... ...

It was already night. Hanna was ready for a party at Noel's house while I was ready to go with Aria to the opening, so I was going to wait for her home. Han walked back into my room, "How do I look?" She asked. I smiled, "Great as always," I said and she smiled. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the party?" She asked again for the fifth time.

I rolled my eyes. "No. And I told Aria and her Mom that I will go to the opening," I said. She sighed, "How can we be related? My baby sister doesn't like to go to parties." I rolled my eyes and got up from my bed, "Come on," I said, grabbing her arm and we laughed as we walked down stairs to the kitchen.

Mom was there, making a salad while Wilden sat there, drinking beer. Mom looked at us, "Hanna, how are you getting home? If there's any drinking, I will pick you up," She said. "Or I could take you, if you don't mind riding in the squad car. I wouldn't use the cuffs," Wilden said as I grabbed one of my books from my bag. Hanna glared at him. "I'll be fine, thanks."

She give me a kiss on the cheek before leaving from the back door. I glared at Wilden, "What? It was a joke," He said. I rolled my eyes before looking at Mom, "I'll be at my room, Aria will pick me up soon," I said and she nodded.

I gave one last glare at Wilden before walking out of the kitchen and up my room. I closed the door and grabbed my phone from the bed.

 **Hey, Aria, are you on your way to my house?**  
 **\- Amy**

After a moment, I got a text from Aria.

 **Yeah, on my way. I'll call when I'll get there.**  
 **\- Aria**

I sighed as I dropped on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Soon, Aria picked me up and we both went to the party because we had to talk with the other girls. We were outside talking with Spencer and Emily, "He tackled Ben?" I asked. "What was Toby even doing in the girls' locker room?" Aria asked.

"Why are you shocked? Toby's a perv. We caught him peeping through the windows, watching us undress," Spencer said. "Alison's the one who saw him do that. We never did," Emily said. "What's up?" Hanna asked once she came over to us and stood beside me.

"Toby Cavanaugh got into a fight with Ben over Emily," Aria said. "It wasn't over me," Emily insisted. "God. Look, he just ... saved me." Spencer frowned, "For what, himself?" She asked. "If we hadn't asked you about Ben, would you have told us about this?" Aria asked Emily.

"Toby is not a good guy, Emily. He could be seriously dangerous," Spencer said. "Wait, if he's such a bad guy, why'd he take the fall for us?" I asked. Spencer looked at all of us and we knew that she knew something. "Is this another secret? Do you know something that we don't?" I asked. "Guys, why don't we just, like chill, and talk about this somewhere else? When we're alone," Han said.

Aria shook her head slightly, "I ... don't even know what "just us" means anymore," She said as Han looked around. "Yeah, uh ... Let's talk about it tomorrow, okay? Are we still meeting up at the shed?" Han asked but then just walked away.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. Why not?" Aria said. "Where you two going?" Emily asked me and Aria. "The gallery. We promised my mom," Aria said and we both left to Aria's car.

We got to the gallery. "I'm impress," I said to Aria and she laughed. We got drinks and looked at Aria's parents talking and laughing with some people. "They look so happy," Aria said. "Yeah," I agreed and smiled as I looked around. My smile faded away when I saw Meredith walking in.

"Aria," I said and she looked at me before at the entrance. "I can't believe this," She said before walking over to her, stepping her from coming over to her parents. Knowing Aria's look, Meredith didn't seemed to care what she said. She took her glass and started walking away from her to her parents.

Aria just stared at her, shocked and angry. I stopped Meredith, grabbing her arm tightly but no one saw. "You need to leave," I said. She gave a small chuckle, "Excuse me?"

"I said leave," I said coldly. "I won't ask again." She stared at me for a moment and I raised an eyebrow as I stared at her with cold stare. "Meredith, hey." We looked over my shoulder to see Ella walking over and Byron, he didn't look happy to see Meredith and more like shocked.

"Hey," Meredith said with a gentle smile. "Come in," Ella said. "Oh actually, Meredith said she just came to say hello and was about to leave," I said to Ella with a smile before glaring back at Meredith, "Right? You said you need to go somewhere."

She looked at me and I gave her a look as Aria came over and stood beside me, crossing her arms as she glared at the woman. "Yes," Meredith agreed, giving me a small fake smile but looking at Ella, "I have to go. I just came to say hello, I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. At least you came just for a moment," Ella said. Meredith nodded with a smile, "Yes, I'll go now. Good night," She said. "Good night," Ella said while Byron just gave her a small nod. Meredith glanced at me and Aria before turning around and walking out.

"Well, that was weird," Ella said. "She must have forget she had something to do," Aria said and gave me a small smile, "Thank you," She whispered as her parents walked away. I smirked, "You own me." She laughed, shaking her head.

...

It was the next day, me and the girls went to the woods again early in the morning. "Alison wanted us across the street so she could have it out with Toby. Ali had something on him," Spencer explained.

"Besides being a total perv who peeped in our windows?" Hanna asked. "Yeah, something way bigger, and she was threatening to tell everybody. That's why he took the fall for us," Spencer said.

"Why are you waiting until now to tell us?" I asked, crossing my arms. "I don't know. Ali made me promise, and ... I guess I was scared. I thought if we never talked about that night again, it would just go away," Spencer admitted.

"Well, it's not going away. Not unless we toss our phones and join the Navy," Hanna said. "Look, there's five of us and one freak sending messages. If we just talk to each other like this, I feel like it makes it easier to deal with everything," Emily said as we all started to walk away.

"I think Emily's right. There's way too many secrets. We shouldn't do this in the middle of nowhere. We should do it where we can see it every day," Aria said. "You mean, like, somewhere in school?" Hanna asked.

"No. In town. We should ask if we can put a bench somewhere," Aria said and we stopped walking. "Wait, and you know what? Whoever did this to her, if they're still in rosewood, we should make them look at it every day, too."

Hanna sighed. "What, you hate the idea?" Spencer asked her. "No. No, I just ... I had a rough night," Hanna said. Suddenly, we all heard branches rustle and footsteps so we all run to where it came from.

We stopped and looked around. "Look," Hanna whispered. We all looked at her then at the ground. "Is that yours?" I asked, staring at the bracelet. "Alison's," Aria replied and then the five of us looked at each other, shocked.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you kidding me?!" I asked Hanna as we both walked down the stairs. We walked out to see Mom talking with a police woman about what Hanna did to Sean's car. The woman climbed back into the car while Mom walked back to us with a pass look. She looked between us and then looked at Hanna, "I never want to see another police car in front of this house. I thought we were done with that!"

"Mom, I didn't total his car. They can fix it," Han said. "There is nothing I can do about this, do you understand me?" Mom said and with that she walked pass us to the house. "Let's go," I said, sighing and we walked away.

We met the girls on the way to the park. "How bad did your mom bust you over wrecking Sean's car?" Emily asked. "Okay, I did not wreck it, I damaged it," Han corrected. "And, actually, everyone's being really mature about it."

"Oh," Emily said as we stopped at a new bench. "There's no "oh." we're just being grown-ups, that's all," Han said. "Okay, so the town is gonna put in a new bench, and we'll plant the flowerbeds, and there's gonna be a pathway of art tiles," Aria explained.

"Art tiles?" Spencer asked as she sat down on the bench. "Messages, pictures, memories of Alison," Emily replied. "Oh, like little headstones," Han said. "Hanna!" I said. "What?" She asked. "We should each do a tile," Emily said.

"I've had Alison's bracelet since the day we found it in the woods, and I don't want the responsibility anymore," Han said as she pulled out the bracelet from her small bag. "I don't want it," Aria said.

"Seriously, somebody take this," Han said. Spencer rolled her eyes and took it. She looked at it and then at us, "Look at us. Bunch of babies. There's nothing that "A" can say or do to get us into trouble without making trouble for herself."

"Are you sure it's a "her"?" Han asked. "Him, her doesn't make any difference," She said and pulled out her laptop. "What are you doing?" I asked, frowning. "I'm gonna block all messages from people that I don't know IMs, texts, e-mails, everything. Screw "A."," She said. "There." She looked at us. "Who's next?"

I smiled and sat beside her. She handed me the laptop and I started to block all the messages. "Done," I said and Emily sat beside me. I handed her the laptop as Spencer got up and smirked, "I spy with my little eye something that begins with F."

"Hey, Mr. Fitz," Han called, giving a small wave. He looked at us and smiled, waving as he was riding his bike. "Looking good, Mr. Fitz," I called as I stood beside Hanna. "My turn," Aria said as she sat beside Emily.

"There are teachers that you don't want to see on a bike, and there are teachers that you do want to see on a bike," Spencer said as Emily got up. "I would not want to see Mr. Gilardi on a bike," Han said. "I don't want to think of Mr. Gilardi in motion of any kind," Emily said and we giggled.

"Ah. Mr. Fitz," Han said. "Hanna. Your turn," Aria said and Han sat beside her. "Em, you talk to Ben?" I asked. "Nothing to talk about," She replied, shrugging. "So you're really done?" Aria asked. "It's okay. I'm fine," Emily said.

"Okay, if you say so," Aria said. Hanna sighed, "I wish we had a drum roll for this. All right, here it goes," She said. She looked at us with a smile, "We are officially "A"-proofed." She closed the laptop.

"Listen," Spencer started. "All those little messages zipping through the air all around us." I smiled, "Yep," I said. "And none of them from A," Aria said. "This feels like a good thing," Emily said and sat down beside Aria.

"Of course it's a good thing," Han said. "Out of mind, out of sight." Just then, a paper flew at our feet and Aria picked it up. It was a photo of Alison with red writing on it:

" **Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead**."

We looked around before Aria crumpled the paper and we started to walk away from the bench.


	10. Chapter 10

Aria, Hanna, Spence and I were at the school cafeteria, waiting for Emily. "Spence, why didn't your folks take you to New York with your sister?" Hanna asked, "I mean, you deserve some retail therapy too."

"Not as much as Melissa," Spence said as Emily came over, wearing a red scarf. "Ooh, hot scarf, Em," I complimented. "Thanks," She said with a shy small smile. "Is it new?" Hanna asked. "No," Emily replied.

Suddenly Hanna's phone rang and she pulled it out from her bag. She looked at the caller with a frown and glanced at all of us. "Go ahead, answer it," Aria said, "We know who it can't be from."

My sister showed me her phone to see it was Dad. I frowned and exchanged a look with her. "Guys?" Emily asked, looking between me and Hanna in confusion. "It's our Dad," I replied before Hanna answered the phone, "Hey, Dad."

She grabbed my arm and led me outside with her. She put the phone on speaker when we saw that we were alone. " _Hey, Han_ ," Dad said, " _Where's your sister?_ "

"Hey, Dad," I said with a smile as Hanna and I sat down on a table. " _Guess what, girls_ ," He said. "What?" I asked. " _I'm coming back to Pennsylvania_ ," He said. Hanna and I exchanged a confused look, "You are?" We both asked at the same time.

" _There was no way I was coming back to Pennsylvania and not seeing you girls_ ," Dad said, " _But if you two got something you have to do -_ "

"No, Dad, we don't," I cut him off. "It's - It's cool."

" _Then I'll come by, pick you two up at seven for a dinner. How's that sound?_ " Dad asked us. "Sounds great," Hanna said with a small smile, "We'll tell Mom."

"Um, Dad?" I started with a frown. " _Yes?_ " He asked. I glanced at Hanna before back at the phone, "Did Mom . . ." I trailed off. " _Did your Mom what, honey?_ " He asked. I glanced at Hanna to see she was staring at the phone, waiting for me to ask the question that also bothers her. I bit my lower lip before letting out a breath as I looked back at the phone, "You know, never mind," I said. "We'll see you tonight."

" _Bye_ ," Dad said. "Bye," Me and my sister said at the same time before she hung up. We both sighed before she turned to me, "Why didn't you asked?" She asked. I shrugged, "I guess I didn't want to know if he came only because one of us got into trouble."

Hanna sighed, nodding slightly, "Yeah, me too," She muttered before putting her phone back into her bag, "Come on, we should get going." We got up and headed back inside.

We walked around the hallways to meet the girls. "He has to be in New England for a couple of weeks, but he's making a special trip out to see us," Hanna explained to our friends about what we talked about with Dad.

"That's, that's great, guys," Aria said. "What?" Hanna asked as we both looked between them. "It's just do you think he's out here because of the thing with Sean's car?" Emily asked. "No, he's not," Hanna said, scoffing. We stopped walking and my sister and I turned to them. "Look, we asked," Hanna lied, "Absolutely not."

"And besides, even if he was, at least he's still coming out to see us," I pointed out. "Spencer!" We all looked over to see Mr. Sheldrake, the AP Russian History teacher, walking up to us. "Mr. Sheldrake," Spencer said.

"I was gonna tell you in class, but here you are. Remarkable job on the Russian history essay," He complimented. "Oh, thanks," Spencer said. "Very lucid presentation," He said.

"It's not really a new idea," She said. "I've submitted it for the Golden Orchid," He informed before trying to walk past her. "You what?" She asked, stopping him. "There's an honorarium," He replied, "But you know the real upside to winning an essay competition like that is how it looks on your applications."

"Wait, can we -"

"We'll discuss the details after class," He cut her off before walking away. "What's a golden orchid?" Hanna asked and Spencer turned back to us, "It's a national competition for historical writing."

"More academic bling for Spencer," I joked and the girls laughed. The school bell rang and we said goodbye to each other before going to classes.

... ...

Hanna and I were getting ready in her room. "Hey, Amy," My sister started. "Yeah?" I asked. "Have you peeked?" She asked as she looked in the mirror. I sighed, knowing she was talking about A. "We blocked whoever it was, and that's it," I said.

She nodded, "Yeah," She said before we continued to get ready. Mom walked in, wearing a hot red dress, "Wow, Mom," I said and Hanna turned to look at her too. "Is it too much?" Mom asked us. "No," Hanna and I said at the same time. "You look hot," I pointed out. "Did you buy that dress for Dad?" Hanna asked with a smirk.

"Don't you two start," Mom warned playfully, pointing a finger between me and my sister, which only made us giggle. "Okay, last minutes check," Mom muttered as she walked out. Hanna and I exchanged a smirk before following Mom downstairs. "Pretty woman walking down the street," I sing song and Hanna giggled while Mom send me a playfully look with a small smile.

The door bell rang and the three of us exchanged a look. I smiled before turning around to get the door. I opened it to see Dad standing there and I smiled again. "Amy," Dad said with a big smile as he stepped in. "Dad," I said as we hugged. Hanna walked closer as Dad and I pulled away. "Hey, Dad," Hanna said with a smile before they hugged as well. "How's my beautiful girls been?" He asked as they pulled away.

"We missed you," I said with a smile. "I've missed you both too," He replied. "We'll get our bags," Hanna said and walked towards the kitchen with me following, leaving Mom and Dad to talk for a moment. "Can you imagine Mom and Dad getting back together?" I whispered to my sister. Hanna smiled, "If only."

We grabbed our bags and walked back to our parents. "You girls ready to go?" Dad asked us. "Yeah," Hanna replied. "Mmm," I hummed, nodding. Dad looked over at Mom as she grabbed her bag, "Um, Ash . . ." She looked back at him, "Think maybe we got our wires crossed about tonight. My idea was that this would be a good time for me to catch up with Hanna and Amy."

Hanna and I exchanged a look as Mom forced a smile, "Oh. I guess I must have misunderstood." Dad shook his head, "My mistake," He said before turning to me and Hanna, "Does that work for you, girls? Just the three of us tonight?"

Hanna and I looked at Mom, who nodded for us to agree. "Um . . . Yeah," I said, "Sure." Dad and Mom glanced at each other, and Mom smiled again, "Okay." Dad nodded before started to walk towards the front door, and me and my sister gave a small smile to Mom before following Dad.

"Not too late, Tom," Mom told Dad. "Sure," He called. Hanna and I looked back at Mom, "Bye, Mom," Hanna said. "See you later," I said. "Bye, sweethearts, have a good time," Mom said before we walked out.

Hanna, Dad and I walked towards Dad's car. "That's a new car, so I hope you don't mind if I drive, do you, Hanna?" Dad asked. Hanna and I exchanged a knowing look and we stopped walking. I sighed, crossing my arms across my chest as Dad stopped and turned to us, "Girls?"

"This is about Sean's car. Mom did call you," Hanna said. "It's a little more complicated than that," Dad replied, looking down at his car keys before back at my sister. "Well, let me uncomplicated it for you," Hanna said, "If you came here to yell at me, let's just go back inside and get it over with."

"Hanna," I said but she continued as she looked at Dad, "Or, you know what? Why don't you yell at me right here, so all the neighbors can watch me take my medicine?"

"I didn't come back to yell at anybody," Dad disagreed calmly, "I came back to help you and your sister through a rough spot. You're a good girl, Hanna. You've always been a good girl, and a good sister. You can get a little . . . Overenthusiastic."

Hanna glanced at me and I smiled softly at her. "Now, I really wanted to spend time with my two girls," Dad started, "We can do whatever you two want. Okay?" Hanna and I exchanged an amused look before looking back at our Dad. "Fine," Hanna and I said at the same time. Dad smiled at us before we all continued to walk towards his new car.


End file.
